tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Capetian dynasty
The Capetian dynasty ( ), also known as the , is a of origin, and a branch of the . It is among the largest and oldest in Europe and the world, and consists of , the founder of the dynasty, and his male-line descendants, who ruled in France without interruption from 987 to 1792, and again from 1814 to 1848. The senior line ruled in France as the from the election of Hugh Capet in 987 until the death of in 1328. That line was succeeded by es, the Houses of and then , which ruled without interruption until the abolished the monarchy in 1792. The Bourbons were restored in 1814 in the aftermath of 's defeat, but had to vacate the throne again in 1830 in favor of the last Capetian monarch of France, , who belonged to the . The dynasty had a crucial role in the formation of the French state. Initially obeyed only in their own , the , the Capetian kings slowly but steadily increased their power and influence until it grew to cover the entirety of their realm. For a detailed narration on the growth of French royal power, see . Members of the dynasty were traditionally Catholic, and the early Capetians had an alliance with the Church. The French were also the most active participants in the Crusades, culminating in a series of five Crusader Kings – , , , , and . The Capetian alliance with the papacy suffered a severe blow after the disaster of the . Philip III's son and successor, , humiliated a pope and brought the . The later Valois, starting with , ignored religious differences and with the to counter the growing power of the . was a Protestant at the time of his accession, but realized the necessity of conversion after four years of religious warfare. The Capetians generally enjoyed a harmonious family relationship. By tradition, younger sons and brothers of the King of France are given s for them to maintain their rank and to dissuade them from claiming the French crown itself. When Capetian cadets did aspire for kingship, their ambitions were directed not at the French throne, but at foreign thrones. As a result, the Capetians have reigned at different times in the kingdoms of , , , , , and as Emperors of the . In modern times, King is a member of this family, while Grand Duke is of relation to the family by ; both through the of the dynasty. Along with the , it was one of the two most powerful an royal families, dominating European politics for nearly five centuries. Name origins and usage The name of the dynasty derives from its founder, , who was known as "Hugh Capet". The meaning of "Capet" (a nickname rather than a surname of the modern sort) is unknown. While folk etymology identifies it with "cape", other suggestions suggest it to be connected to the Latin word caput ("head"), and explain it as meaning "chief" or "head". Historians in the 19th century (see ) came to apply the name "Capetian" to both the ruling house of France and to the wider-spread male-line descendants of Hugh Capet. It was not a contemporary practice. The name "Capet" has also been used as a surname for French royalty, particularly but not exclusively those of the . One notable use was during the French Revolution, when the dethroned (a member of the and a direct male-line descendant of Hugh Capet) and (a member of the ) were referred to as "Louis and Antoinette Capet" (the queen being addressed as "the Widow Capet" after the execution of her husband). Capetian miracle The Capetian Miracle ( ) refers to the dynasty's ability to attain and hold onto the French crown. In 987, was elected to succeed of the dynasty that had ruled France for over three centuries. By a process of associating elder sons with them in the kingship, the early Capetians established the hereditary succession in their family and transformed a theoretically electoral kingship to a sacral one. By the time of , who became king in 1180, the Capetian hold on power was so strong that the practice of associate kingship was dropped. While the Capetian monarchy began as one of the weakest in Europe, drastically eclipsed by the new Anglo-Norman realm in England (who, as Dukes of , were technically their vassals) and even other , the political value of orderly succession in the Middle Ages cannot be overstated. The orderly succession of power from father to son over such a long period of time meant that the French monarchs, who originally were essentially just the direct rulers of the , were able to preserve and extend their power, while over the course of centuries the great peers of the realm would eventually lose their power in one succession crisis or another. By comparison, the Crusader was constantly beset with internal succession disputes because each generation only produced female heirs. Even the English monarchy encountered severe succession crises, such as of the 1120s between Stephen and Matilda, and the murder of , the primogeniture heir of . The latter case would deal a severe blow to the prestige of , leading to the eventual destruction of Angevin hegemony in France. In contrast, the French kings were able to maintain uncontested father-to-son succession from the time of Hugh Capet until the succession crisis which began the of the 14th century. The Robertians and before The dynastic surname now used to describe Hugh Capet's family prior to his election as King of France is "Robertians" or "Robertines." The name is derived from the family's first certain ancestor, (b. 820), the count of Paris. Robert was probably son of (b. 800) and grandson of (b. 770). The Robertians probably originated in the county , around in modern-day Belgium. The sons of Robert the Strong were and , who both ruled as king of . The family became under Odo and Dukes of the under Robert, possessing large parts of . The Carolingian dynasty ceased to rule France upon the death of . After the death of Louis V, the son of Hugh the Great, , was elected by the nobility as king of France. Hugh was crowned at on 3 July 987 with the full support from . With Hugh's coronation, a new era began for France, and his descendants came to be named the Capetians, with the Capetian dynasty and its cadet branches such as the ruling France for more than 800 years (987–1848, with some interruptions). Robertian family branches *Rodbert ** *** , wife of ** , founder of the ***Heimrich (−795), count in the **** (−839/41), ancestor of the Frankish **Landrada *** , Archbishop of Metz, Abbot of the ** *** **** ***** , king of *****Richildis, married to a count of Troyes ***** , king of ****** , married ******Adela, married ****** ******* , founder House of Capet ******** , married ******** *******Otto-Henry *******Odo *******Beatrix, married *******Emma, married ******* , bishop of Capetians through history Over the succeeding centuries, Capetians spread throughout Europe, ruling every form of provincial unit from to . Salic law , reestablished during the from an ancient tradition, caused the French monarchy to permit only male ( ) descendants of Hugh to succeed to the throne of France. Without Salic law, upon the death of , the crown would have passed to his half-sister, (later Joan II of Navarre). However, Joan's paternity was suspect due to her mother's adultery in the ; the French magnates adopted Salic law to avoid the succession of a possible bastard. In 1328, King died without male heirs, as his brothers did before him. , the late king's first cousin acted as regent, pending the birth of the king's posthumous child, which proved to be a girl. , sister of Charles IV, claimed the throne for her son, . The English king did not find support among the French lords, who made Philip of Valois their king. From then on the French succession not only excluded females, but also rejected claims based on the female line of descent. Thus the French crown passed from the after the death of to of the , a of the Capetian dynasty, *then to Louis II, Duke of Orléans, of the Orléans branch of the Valois, who became , *then to Francis, Duke of Valois, Count of Angoulème, who became , and his descendants, of the Orléans-Angoulème, *then to Henry III of Navarre, who became , of the , a cadet branch of the Capetian dynasty. This did not affect monarchies not under that law such as Portugal, Spain, , and various smaller duchies and counties. Therefore, many royal families appear and disappear in the French succession or become cadet branches upon marriage. A complete list of the senior-most line of Capetians is available . Capetian cadet branches The Capetian Dynasty has been broken many times into (sometimes rival) cadet branches. A cadet branch is a line of descent from another line than the senior-most. This list of cadet branches shows most of the Capetian cadet lines and designating their royal French progenitor, although some sub-branches are not shown. * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** *********** *********** ********** ********* ********* ****** ****** **** *** Descendants of * (1293–1498) ** House of Valois-Orléans (1392–1515) *** House of Orléans-Angoulême (1407–1589) ** (1356–1481) ** (1364–1477) *** House of Burgundy-Brabant (1404–1430) *** House of Burgundy-Nevers (1404–1491) ** House of Valois-Alençon (1325–1525) * (1303–1400) ** House of Évreux-Navarre (1328–1425) Descendants of * (1268–1503) ** (1443–1527) ** (1356–1438) *** (became Royal House of France in 1589) **** (1775–1883) **** (1700–present) ***** (1819–1936) ***** (1819–present) ****** (1933–) ****** (1933–) ***** (1823–) ***** (1751–present) ***** (1752–1979) ***** (1748–present) ****** (1919–present) **** (1661–) ***** Orléans-Nemours, then (1891) (1864–present) ****** Orléans-Alençon (1844–1970) ***** Orléans-Aumale (1822–1872) ***** Orléans-Montpensier, then (1824–present) **** (1557–1830) ***** (1629–1814) ***** (1569–1641) **** (1477–1608) *** House of Bourbon-Carency (1393–1520) **** House of Bourbon-Duisant (1457-1530) *** House of Bourbon-Preaux (1385–1429) Descendants of * (1237–1472) * (initially ruling house of Sicily, then of Naples, became ruling house of Hungary) (1247–1382) ** (1309–1343) ** (1294–1374) ** (1309–1414) Descendants of * (1137–1345) ** (1213–1341) *** (1322–1488) * (1150–1727) ** Capetian House of Courtenay – Latin Emperors of Constantinople (1217–1283) Descendants of * (1085–1212) Descendants of * (1032–1361) ** (1109–1383) *** (1385–1580) – illegitimate male-line descent from the Capetian dynasty **** (1442–present) – illegitimate male-line descent from Aviz ***** (1645–present) Capetians and their domains *3 (1216–1217, 1219–1261) ** (1216–1217) ** (1219–1228) ** (1228–1261) * 36 Kings of France (987–1792, 1814–1815, 1815–1848) ** (987–996) ** (996–1031) ** (1031–1060) ** (1060–1108) ** (1108–1137) ** (1137–1180) ** (1180–1223) ** (1223–1226) ** (1226–1270) ** (1271–1285) ** (1285–1314) ** (1314–1316) ** (1316) ** (1316–1322) ** (1322–1328) ** (1328–1350) ** (1350–1364) ** (1364–1380) ** (1380–1422) ** (1422–1461) ** (1461–1483) ** (1483–1498) ** (1498–1515) ** (1515–1547) ** (1547–1559) ** (1559–1560) ** (1560–1574) ** (1574–1589) ** (1589–1610) ** (1610–1643) ** (1643–1715) ** (1715–1774) ** (1774–1792) ** (1814–1815, 1815–1824) ** (1824–1830) ** (1830–1848) * 9 Kings of Portugal (legitimate line, 1139–1383) ** (1139–1185) ** (1185–1211) ** (1211–1223) ** (1223–1247) ** (1247–1279) ** (1279–1325) ** (1325–1357) ** (1357–1367) ** (1367–1383) * 11 Kings and Queens of (1266–1442, 1700–1707, 1735–1806) ** (1266–1285) ** (1285–1309) ** (1309–1343) ** (1343–1382) ** (1382–1386) ** (1386–1414) ** (1414–1435) ** (1435–1442) ** (1700–1707) ** (1735–1759) ** (1759–1806) * 4 Kings of (1266–1282, 1700–1713, 1735–1815) ** (1266–1285) ** (1700–1713) ** (1735–1759) ** (1759–1815) * 4 Kings of the (1815–1860) ** (1815–1825) ** (1825–1830) ** (1830–1859) ** (1859–1860) * 2 Kings of (1272–1285, 1285–1294) ** (1272–1285) ** (1285–1294) * 16 Kings and Queens of (1305–1441, 1572–1792) ** (1284–1305) ** (1305–1316) ** (1316) ** (1316–1322) ** (1322–1328) ** (1328–1349) ** (1328–1343) ** (1349–1387) ** (1387–1425) ** (1425–1441) ** (1555–1562) ** (1572–1610) ** (1610–1643) ** (1643–1715) ** (1715–1774) ** (1774–1792) * 4 Kings and Queen of Poland (1370–1399, 1573–1574, 1697) ** (1370–1382) ** (1384–1399) ** (1573–1574) * 11 Kings and Queen of Spain (1700–1808, 1813–1868, 1874–1931, 1975–present) ** (1700–1724, 1724–1746) ** (1724) ** (1746–1759) ** (1759–1788) ** (1788–1808, 1808) ** (1808, 1813–1833) ** (1833–1868) ** (1874–1885) ** (1886–1931) ** (1975–2014) ** (2014–present) * 2 Kings of (1801–1807) ** (1801–1803) ** (1803–1807) * 4 Kings and Queen of Hungary (1310–1386) ** (1310–1342) ** (1342–1382) ** (1382–1385, 1386–1395) ** (1385–1386) * 2 Lords of the Kingdom of (1294–1332, 1332) ** 1294–1332 ** 1332 * 9 Prince and Princesses of (1278–1289, 1313–1322, 1333–1381, 1383–1386) ** (1278–1285) ** (1285–1289) ** (1313–1316) ** (1318–1322) ** (1333–1364) ** (1333–1346) ** (1364–1373) ** (1373–1381) ** (1383–1386) * 2 Grand Dukes of Luxembourg (1964 – present) ** (1964–2000) ** (2000 – present) * 21 Dukes and Duchess of (956–1002, 1026–1361, 1363–1482) ** (956–965) ** (965–1002) ** (1026–1032) ** (1032–1076) ** (1076–1079) ** (1079–1103) ** (1103–1143) ** (1143–1162) ** (1162–1192) ** (1192–1218) ** (1218–1272) ** (1272–1306) ** (1306–1315) ** (1315–1349) ** (1349–1361) ** , also John II of France (1361–1363) ** (1363–1404) ** (1404–1419) ** (1419–1467) ** (1467–1477) ** (1477–1482) * 15 Dukes and Duchess of (1212–1345, 1364–1532) ** (1213–1237) ** (1237–1286) ** (1286–1305) ** (1305–1316) ** (1312–1341) ** (1341–1345) ** (1364–1399) ** (1399–1442) ** (1442–1450) ** (1450–1457) ** (1457–1458) ** (1458–1488) ** (1488–1514) ** (1514–1524) ** (1514-1524) ** (1524–1532) * 6 Dukes and Duchess of (1405–1482) ** (1406–1415) ** (1415–1427) ** (1427–1430) ** (1430–1467) ** (1467–1477) ** (1477–1482) * 6 Dukes and Duchess of Luxembourg (1412–1415, 1419–1482, 1700–1713) * 3 Dukes of (1431–1473) ** (1431–1453) ** (1453–1470) ** (1470–1473) * 3 Dukes and Duchess of (1332–1336, 1336–1348, 1348–1368, 1366–1368, 1376) ** (1332–1336) ** (1336–1348) ** (1348–1368) *** (1366–1368 and 1376, in right of his wife) * 1 Duchess of (1477–1482) * 1 Duchess of (1477–1482) * 1 Duke of (1700–1713) * 7 Dukes and Duchess of (1731–1735, 1748–1802, 1814–1859) * 2 Duchess and Duke of (1817–1847) * 7 Margraves and Marchionesses of (1217–1237, 1429–1482, 1700–1713) * 9 Counts and Countesses of (1245–1481) * 1 Count of Portugal (1093–1112) ** (1093–1112) * 8 Counts and Countesses of ( ) (1329–1382, 1383–1482) * 6 Counts and Countesses of (1253–1256, 1417–1482, 1700–1713) * 6 Counts and Countesses of (1383–1482, 1700–1713) * 3 Counts and Countesses of (1433–1482) * 3 Counts and Countesses of (1433–1482) Illegitimate descent *2 Emperors of Brazil ** 1822–1831 ** 1831–1889 *20 monarchs of Portugal ** , the Good, or the One of Happy Memory 1385–1433 ** , the Philosopher, or the Eloquent 1433–1438 ** , the African 1438–1481 ** , the Perfect Prince 1481–1495 ** , the Fortunate 1495–1521 ** , the Pious 1521–1557 ** , the Desired 1557–1578 ** , the Chaste 1578–1580 ** 1580 (disputed) ** (1640–1656) ** (1656–1683) ** (1683–1706) ** (1706–1750) ** (1750–1777) ** (1777–1786) ** (1777–1816) ** (1816–1826) ** (1826) ** (1828–1834) ** (1826–1853) *8 Dukes of Braganza ** , 8th , 1st (1442-1461). ** , 2nd Duke of Braganza (1461-1478). ** , 3rd Duke of Braganza and 1st Duke of Guimarães (1475). ** , 4th Duke of Braganza and 2nd Duke of Guimarães. ** , 5th Duke of Braganza and 3rd Duke of Guimarães. ** , 6th Duke of Braganza and 1st (1562). ** , 7th Duke of Braganza and 2nd ** , 8th Duke of Braganza and 3rd Duke of Barcelos *10 ** D. (1638–1727) ** D. Luís Ambrósio Álvares Pereira de Melo, 2nd Duke of Cadaval (1679–1700) ** D. (1684–1749) ** D. Nuno Caetano Álvares Pereira de Melo, 4th Duke of Cadaval (1741–1771) ** D. Miguel Caetano Álvares Pereira de Melo, 5th Duke of Cadaval (1765–1808) ** D. Nuno Caetano Álvares Pereira de Melo, 6th Duke of Cadaval (1799–1837) ** D. Maria da Piedade Álvares Pereira de Melo, 7th Duchess of Cadaval (1827–1859) ** D. Jaime Segismundo Álvares Pereira de Melo, 8th Duke of Cadaval (1844–1913), son of preceding, by a younger brother of the 6th duke ** D. Nuno Maria José Caetano Álvares Pereira de Melo, 9th Duke of Cadaval (1888–1935) ** D. Jaime Álvares Pereira de Melo, 10th Duke of Cadaval (1913–2001) Senior Capets Throughout most of history, the Senior Capet and the were synonymous terms. Only in the time before took the crown for himself and after the reign of is the term necessary to identify which. However, since primogeniture and the provided for the succession of the French throne for most of French history, here is a list of all the predecessors of the French monarchy, all the French kings from Hugh until Charles, and all the pretenders thereafter. All dates are for seniority, not reign. It is important to note that historians class the predecessors of Hugh Capet as Robertians, not Capetians. Noblemen in and their descendants (dates uncertain): * (Until 636) * (From 636) * (Until 650) * (650–653) * (653–741) Count in the Upper and : * (741–757) * (757–770) * (770–807) * (807 -834) * (834–866) : * (866–898) * (898–923) Count of Paris: * (923–956) : * (987–996) * (996–1031) * (1031–1060) * (1060–1108) * (1108–1137) * (1137–1180) * (1180–1223) * (1223–1226) * (1226–1270) * (1271–1285) * (1285–1314) * (1314–1316) * (1316) * (1316–1322) * (1322–1328) * (1328–1350) * (1350–1364) * (1364–1380) * (1380–1422) * (1422–1461) * (1461–1483) * (1483–1498) * (1498–1515) * (1515–1547) * (1547–1559) * (1559–1560) * (1560–1574) * (1574–1589) * (1589–1610) * (1610–1643) * (1643–1715) * (1715–1774) * (1774–1793) * (1793–1795) * (1795–1824) * (1824–1836) Duke of : * (1836–1844) Count of : * (1844–1883) Count of : * (1883–1887) Duke of : * (1887–1909) Duke of and : * (1909–1931) Duke of : * (1931–1936) : * (1936–1941) Duke of and : * (1941–1975) Duke of and : * (1975–1989) Duke of : * (1989–present) The Capetian dynasty today Many years have passed since the Capetian monarchs ruled a large part of Europe; however, they still remain as kings, as well as other titles. Currently two Capetian monarchs still rule in Spain and Luxembourg. In addition, seven s represent exiled dynastic monarchies in Brazil, France, Spain, Portugal, Parma and Two Sicilies. The current legitimate, senior family member is , known by his supporters as , who also holds the ( ) claim to the French throne. Overall, dozens of branches of the Capetian dynasty still exist throughout Europe. Except for the (founded by an of King , who was himself illegitimate), all current major Capetian branches are of the Bourbon cadet branch. Within the House of Bourbon, many of these lines are themselves well-defined cadet lines of the House. Current Capetian rulers * , (since 2000) * , (since 2014) Current Capetian pretenders * , ( ) pretender to France since 1989. * , Calabrian pretender to the since 2015. * , Castroist pretender to the since 2008. * , pretender to Parma since 2010. * , pretender to Spain since 1979. * , pretender to France since 2019. * , Petrópolis pretender to Brazil since 2007. * , Vassouras pretender to Brazil since 1981. * , pretender to Portugal since 1976. Current numbers It is estimated that the agnatic (male line) descendants of the Capetian dynasty consists of 6,500 people (dead and alive) . The small number of agnatic descendants of the kings of France, compared with a theoretical number, is explained by the frequent marriages between Capetian cousins between the 12th and 20th centuries. Some examples of considerable inbreeding among descendants of the kings of France are: * , who, instead of having 1024 ancestors in the 11th generation, only had 111 distinct ancestors; * is descended 368 times from (out of his total 1159 ancestors in the 12th generation); and *The four grandparents of the were all of the House of Orleans, all cousins and all grandchildren of . Arms of cadet branches | image2 = Armoiries Vermandois.svg | caption2 = | image3 = Blason Comtes de Dreux.svg | caption3 = | image4 = Blason Courtenay.svg | caption4 = }} | image2 = Blason comte fr Anjou.svg | caption2 = | image3 = Blason comte fr Clermont (Bourbon).svg | caption3 = | image4 = Blason comte fr Valois.svg | caption4 = | image5 = Blason ville fr Mortain (Manche).svg | caption5 = }} References References Category:Middle ages